Encadenados
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Todo el mundo sabe que Heiji y Kazuha quedaron un día encadenados por un accidentes con unas esposas en su niñez, pero ¿como fué ese día?. Esta es mi version. Mi primer fic de detective Conan


Voy a decir algo que todo el mundo sabe. ¡Detective Conan no me pertenece!. Y Gosho Aoyama no me lo regaló por mi ultimo cumpleaños ¬¬*

**Encadenados. ******

Lluvia. Maldita lluvia.

Eran vacaciones. Le quedaban tres semanas antes de que terminara el verano. ¡Y el cielo decidía llover!.

El cielo era muy tonto. ¿No sabía que solo debe de llover en invierno para que, con suerte, tú okaasan te dijera que te quedaras ese día en casa en vez de ir al cole?

Heiji suspiró. Ver por la ventana de su cuarto caer la lluvia no era su idea de diversión. Su idea de la diversión era salir afuera, al parque o al patio, y convertirse en el increíble y fantástico detective espacial de la galaxia Nemo que tenía la difícil misión de capturar al asesino Gutar del planeta Ion, el ser mas peligroso y sanguinario del universo. 

Eso era divertirse. No estar hay sin hacer nada.

No tenía nada que hacer. Solo mirar por la ventana. Era amargante.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó.

-¿Qué, Heiji?- Respondió esta a su llamada con un leve tono de cansancio en su voz. Tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la cocina. Y el niño estaba muy pesado.

-¡Estoy aburrido!

-Ve la televisión un rato

-¡No echan nada interesante!- Se quejó –¡Ni dibujos, ni pelis de policías, ni ningún nuevo caso de asesinato!

-¿Por que tuvo que parecerse al padre?- Murmuró la señora para si misma -¡Juega un rato con los videojuegos!.

-¡La consola esta rota!. Le he pedido un montón de veces a otou que le arregle, pero no ha tenido tiempo.

La Sra. Hattori maldijo un momento a su marido antes de volver a sugerirle algo a su hijo.

-¡Lee algunos comics!

-¡Ya lo he hecho!

-¡Usa un poco tus juguetes!

-¡No me apetece!

-¡Fabrícate una nave espacial!

-¡No tengo materiales!

-¡¡Cuenta las gotas de la lluvia!!- Dijo ya exasperada

Heji se quedo un rato pensando. Eso no se la había ocurrido.

-¡De acuerdo!- Contestó al fin y siguió mirando por la ventana y diciendo muy bajito- Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…

La Sra. Hattori suspiró feliz. Paz, que alegría. Al fin de cuentas su hijo, por muy inteligente y perspicaz que fuera, tenía cinco años. Y a un niño de cinco años era muy sencillo distraerlo con cualquier tontería…

-¡¡Mamá!!

…o no.

-¡¿Qué, Heiji?!

-¡Ya he contado diez gotas!

-Pues sigue.

-¡No puedo!. ¡En al escuela solo me han enseñado hasta el diez!.¡¿Qué hago ahora?!

-Oh, Heiji. Ten un poco de paciencia. Kazuha vendrá hoy para merendar y podrás jugar con ella todo lo que quieras.- No había ni terminado de decir eso cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

La Sra. Hattori no pudo explicarse como su pequeño hijo, con sus cortas piernas, lograra bajar las escaleras, cruzar el pasillo y abrir la puerta mas rápidamente que ella salir de la cocina. Pero lo había hecho.

La Sra. Toyama y Kazuha estaban en el portal, La primera con un paraguas bastante grande y la segunda con un impermeable de color verde pistacho a juego con sus botas de agua.

-¡Kazuha!- Heiji no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa al ver a su mejor amiga -¡Me alegra que hayas venido, me estaba aburriendo como una ostra!. Venga, vamos a jugar.-dijo agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella. 

-Heiji, no has saludado a la Sra. Toyama- Dijo su madre, que acababa de llegar a la puerta.

-Ah, sí. Perdón. Konichi wa, Sra. Toyama.

-Konichi wa, Heiji-kun.-Respondió, para luego dirigirse a su madre- Muchas gracias por quedarse con Kazuha por esta noche. Ha sido todo tan repentino.

-¿Te quedas esta noche?- Preguntó el niño a su amiga.

-Hai, una amiga de okaasan le ha pedido ayuda para una cosa y tiene que ir a verla.

-De verdad muchas gracias.

-No es nada, mujer. Kazuha siempre se porta muy bien. Es un placer que se quede.

-Eso espero. Toda sus cosas están en esta bolsa. No darás ningún problema, ¿verdad chibi?

-¡Hai!.

Después de besar a su hija, la Sra. Toyama se despidió y se fue. La mamá de Heiji colgó el impermeable de Kazuha y el niño la arrastró literalmente hasta su habitación.

En un par de minutos Heiji le había explicado a que iban a jugar. (Detectives, por supuesto)

-Kazuha, ¿Te pasa lago?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no te has quejado ni una sola vez por jugar a los detectives. Generalmente tengo que convencerte por que tu quieres jugar a las casitas.

-Es que siento algo extraño. Un mal augurio. 

-¿Un mal augurio?- Repitió

-Si, como de que algo malo va a pasar.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.

-Eso pensé al principio. Pero luego…- La niña estaba bastante pálida

-¿Luego?

Kazuha se acerco a Heiji con la mirada desencajada y expresión de pánico.

-¡¡En el desayuno una taza se rompió sola, después se me derramó el salero, al venir para acá nos cruzamos con un gato negro y hoy es martes 13!!.

-¿Y?

-¡¡¿Cómo que "y"?!!. ¡¡Todos eso signos de mala suerte indica que algo terrible va ha pasar!!

-Eso son supercherías. Estas paranoica.

-Puede…

-Venga vamos a jugar. ¡Yo seré el magnífico detective Kozamu!.

-¿El de la tele?

-¡Aa!.

-¡Entonces yo seré la ladrona y archíenemiga del detective Kozamu, Hitomi!

-¡De acuerdo!. ¡Yo tengo que evitar que robes el mayor diamante del mundo, de 1578 quilates!.

-¡Pero por supuesto que no podrás!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

                                                                     ******

La Sra. Hattori agradecía la relativa paz que había traído la llegada de la niña. En el piso de arriba parecía que pasaba una estampida de elefantes, pero al menos no la molestaban a ella.

-¡Niños, a cenar!.

-¡Ya vamos!

Mientras los niños engullan todo lo que le ponían por delante, (jugar a detectives y ladrones da mucha hambre) sonó el teléfono.

-Diga,- Respondió la Señora -¡Ah, hola Sra. Kauki!. ¡Oh, cielos!. Entiendo. Si, voy para allá ahora mismo. No, no es molestia. Adiós.– Colgó el auricular -¡Heiji, Kazuha!. ¡El viejo Sr. Kauki se ha caído y parece que se ha roto la cadera!..  

-¿El vecino de la esquina?

-¡Hai!. Voy a ayudar a su esposa. Os dejare solos un rato. Portaos bien.

-¡Si, mamá!

-Os cerrare la puerta con llave. Si tenéis algún problema llamad a la vecina de enfrente. Su número esta junto al teléfono.- Indicó mientras salía.

-Adiós mamá.

-¿Crees que estará bien el Sr. Kauki?- Preguntó Kazuha

-Espero que si. ¡A lo mejor es un intento de asesinato!

-¡Heiji no digas esas cosas!

-Perdón- Dijo este mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Bueno, seguimos jugando. Lo dejamos en el que yo te perseguía hasta tu escondite para saber donde habías dejado el diamante.

-¿Y el escondite donde es?

-En el desván. ¡Venga vamos!.

El desván hacía bastante tiempo que nadie lo limpiaba. Estaba todo lleno de polvo y suciedad. Muchísimas cajas estaban amontonadas por todos lados. 

-Esta lleno de trastos- Dijo Kazuha.

-¡Ehy, mira!. ¡Aquí hay bastantes cosas de detectives!.

-Son cosas viejas de tu padre, ¿verdad?

-¡Aa!. Mira, una gorra de policía. ¡Y unas esposas!. ¡Qué guai!.

-¡Podemos usarlas para jugar!. ¿No se cerraran?

-No creo- Contestó –Parecen muy viejas.

-¡Bueno, pues sigamos jugando!

-¡Hai!- Y metiéndose rápidamente en el papel del detective Kozamu añadió- ¡Estas atrapada, ladrona Hitomi!. ¡Ríndete y devuélveme el diamante de 1578 quilates!.

-¡Iie!. ¡Nadie puede atraparme!

-¡¿Ah, no?!. ¡Ahora veras!- Heiji avanzo corriendo hacía Kazuha. Pelearon en broma durante un rato hasta que Heiji logró poner las esposas en una de las muñecas de su amiga.

Clack.

-¡Aja, Ya te tengo!- Heiji acerco el otro lado de las esposas a su propia muñeca.

Clack.

-Venga, a la comisaría.

-Oye, Heiji-Dijo Kazuha fuera del papel –Quítame las esposa para que pueda escapar. Además, las has apretado demasiado. Me hacen daño.

-Vale. A mi también me hacen daño.- Heiji tiró de las esposas. Pero estas no se abrieron.- Oh, oh.- Susurró mientras empezaba a sudar

-¿Cómo que "Oh, oh"?- Preguntó Kazuha algo nerviosa.

-No se abren.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-Parece ser que no están tan viejas como yo pensaba.-Dijo con la voz temblorosa

-¡¡Que vamos ha hacer!!.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que la llave tiene que estar por algún lado. 

Ambos se pusieron a buscarlas por todos lados, pero después de 15 minutos desistieron desesperados.

-Puede que las tenga mi padre. ¡Y no viene hasta mañana!

-¡Oh, no!. ¡¡Todo esto es por tú culpa!!. ¡¡BAKA!!

-¡Ehy, ha sido un accidente!

-¡¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!!. ¡¡¿Y si tu otousan no tiene las llaves?!!. ¡¡Nos quedaremos encadenados para siempre!!. ¡¡Sabía que hoy pasaría algo malo!!.

-¡Deja eso de una vez!.- Heiji se quedó un segundo en silencio -¡Ya sé!. ¡Podemos abrir la cerradura con una orquilla, como en las películas!

-Yo no tengo ninguna.

-¡Mamá tiene un montón en su tocador!. ¡¡Corre!!

-No tires  tan fuerte, me haces daño- Se quejó la niña. Pero Heiji no la escuchó

El tocador se encontraba en el baño del segundo piso. Todas las esa cosa que las madres se ponen (como rulos, tintes, cremas y orquillas) estaban en una estantería sobre el lavamanos 

-No llegó- Dijo Heiji- Tendremos que subirnos al lavamanos.

-¿Tendremos?

-¡Claro, tonta!. No ves que estamos atados y no me puedo mover si tu no lo haces también.

-Pero el lavabo es muy pequeño para los dos.

-Intenta no caerte.- Replicó Heiji

Ambos chicos se encaramaron el lavabo. Heiji estiró el brazo y agarró el borde del estante. Tomando un poco de impulso, asomó la cabeza. Kazuha, de pie junto a él en el estrecho recipiente de porcelana, temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Las ves?

-No, aun… ¡espera!. Hay están, al fondo!

El niño se estiro un poco mas, apoyando todo su peso en la tabla de madera. Los pies ligeramente colgando.

Crack.

La estantería no pudo soportar tanto pesó. Se soltó de sus tornillos que la fijaban a la pared y calló con un fuerte estrépito, junto con los niños.

-¡Aay!. ¿Kazuha, estas bien?- Preguntó Heiji sujetándose la cabeza

-Hai- Murmuro esta sobándose el hombro –Creo que si.-Entonces observo el estropicio. La estantería rota, todas las cremas y tarros destrozados, manchas de tite y pomadas en el suelo. 

-Tu okaasan te va a matar.

Heiji miro a su alrededor. 

-Nah .Tampoco esta tan mal. Se recoge en dos minutos.

-Tu no has limpiado nada en tu vida, ¿no?.- Comentó la niña con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¡Ehy, las orquillas!.- Exclamó señalando una caja amarilla de plástico abierta y volcada. Cogió una de ellas. 

-Acércame la mano.

Kazuha obedeció. Heiji introdujo la pequeña varilla de metal en el orificio de la cerradura. La movió de un lado a otro esperando un "clack". Pero eso no sucedió.  

-¡¡Esto no funciona!!. ¡En la tele es mas fácil!.

-¡¡Sabía que hoy pasaría algo malo!!

-¡Cállate, Kazuha!. No me dejas pensar.

-¡¡¡ES QUE SI TÚ PENSARAS NO ESTARIAMOS ESPOSADOS GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL!!!

-¡Te quieres tranquilizar!. Tiene que haber otra solución. 

-Tenéis alguna sierra o lago parecido. Podríamos cortar la cadena.

-¡Buena idea!. Creo que otou guarda las herramientas en el sótano. Vamos

-Mientras que no esté en ninguna estantería- Murmuró la niña mientras la guiaban hacia el sótano.

Bajaron las escaleras, que rechinaban a cada paso. La caja de herramientas estaba en un rincón. Heiji cogió la única sierra que había. El problema es que era demasiado grande para un niño de 5 años. Y el niño de 5 años no se daba cuenta de ello. 

Heiji intento cortar la cadena. Pero ni su fuerza era suficiente para esa tarea ni su pulso demasiado firme para aguantar el peso de utensilio. Heiji siguió raspando el duro metal, cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido. 

Hasta que un grito hizo que parara en seco. 

Había cortado a Kazuha en un brazo.

El niño se quedó mudo durante unos segundos. Las lagrimas empezaron a florecer en los ojos de la pequeña, que miraba el corte en su brazo. No era muy profundo, pero dolía bastante.

-Lo… lo siento Kazuha. No ha sido queriendo.

-Tú…*snif*  malo. Mí… mí *snif*  brazo… ¡Buaaaaaaa!

-¡No, no llores!. ¡¡Lo siento, de verdad, no llores!!- Suplicaba –Vamos a curarte la herida.

-*Snif* …

El botiquín se encontraba en el cuarto de baño del primer piso. Heiji cogió tiritas, alcohol y algodón mientras que Kazuha dejaba que el agua chorrease sobre el corte en el lavabo, manchándolo de sangre. (el botiquín estaba cerca de él, por eso Heiji pudo alcanzarlo aun estando atado con la niña)

-Esto te va a escocer un poco- Dijo el niño mientras empapaba de alcohol un trozo de algodón. 

Kazuha gritó y se removió intentando quitar el brazo cuando sintió el liquido sobre su herida. Heiji la sujeto con fuerza (Toda la fuerza que se le puede pedir a un niño de 5 años). Después puso una tirita, de esas de animalitos que suelen poner las madres cuando te caes de la bici de tres ruedas. Pero como no estaba seguro de que no fuera suficiente, puso otra mas formando una cruz. Y luego otra. Y otra. Y otra…

Kazuha terminó con todo el zoológico en el brazo. Pero seguro que el corté quedó bien tapado. La sangre no podría salir ni aunque lo intentara.

-Bueno, ya esta. No ha quedado mal.

-¿No me das un besito en la herida?. Okaa siempre lo hace.-Pregunto la niña acercando el montón de tiritas a la cara del niño, que se sonrojó.

-Ton… ¡tonta!. Los chicos no hacen eso.

-¡Okaa siempre me ha dicho que al besar la herida se curara antes!.- Replicó inflando los mofletes.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!

-Tú eres la única persona que esta aquí, así que eres el único que puede hacerlo.

-¡No!

-¡Tardara mas en curarse!

-¡¡Iie!!

-¡¡Tú me cortaste!!- La primera vez (pero no la ultima) que Kazuha aprende a decir lo apropiado para conseguir lo que quiere (chantaje, vamos).

Heiji suspiró. Se puso aun mas colorado y rozó muy rápidamente las tiritas con los labios.

-¡¿Contenta?!- Preguntó enfadado.

-¡Hai!. Así se curara muy pronto.- Sonrió y Heiji se puso aun mas colorado.- Bueno, salgamos.

-Espera, quiero hacer pis. 

-¡¡¿Qué, ahora?!!

-Sí, y no me puedo aguantar

-¡Es que eres…!

-No me eches la bronca ahora. Son necesidades fisiológicas- Dijo con cara de listillo

-¿Fisio que?

-Se lo oí decir a mi madre. Pero bueno.

Heiji se acercó a la taza del inodoro, tirando de  Kazuha. Esta se tapó los ojos con las manos. Por lo que el brazo derecho de Heiji se quedó colgando en el aire. Con mucho (Pero mucho, mucho, mucho) trabajo, El pequeño se las arregló para poder hacer aguas menores. 

-¿Ya has terminado?- Preguntó Kazuha mirando de reojo entre sus dedos.

-Sí, ya podemos irnos.

-Espera, yo también quiero hacer pis.

-Y luego dices que yo.

-¡Es que me han entrado ganas!

-Bueno, bueno vale. Pero date prisa.-Replicó dándose la vuelta. Los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

-¡Como mires te…!-Dijo Kazuha mientras… ya saben.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a mirar!. ¡No me interesa!

-Por si acaso

-Por cierto, creo que ya se como quitarnos estas esposa. Podemos echarnos aceite en las muñecas. Se resbalaran. ¡Pero tenemos que darnos prisa!. ¡Okaa puede llegar en cualquier momento!. No le gusta que coja las cosas de otou- Tembló involuntariamente –Cuando se enfada parece una oni.

-Ya puedes mirar.- Informó la niña –Vamos a lavarnos las manos.

Ambos chicos, que casi no llegaban al lavamanos, empezaron a limpiarse.

- Eh, Kazuha- dijo girando la cara a su amiga.

-¿Hai?- Preguntó mirándole a los ojos

-No tienes colita por que eres una niña, ¿verdad?

¡¡¡¡PAAAAAFFFFF!!!!. Diana de la jabonera contra la cabeza de Heiji.

-¡¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!!- Gritó frotándose el enorme chichón sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Guarro, te dije que no miraras!!.- Chilló histérica y roja hasta la raíz del pelo

-¡Solo fue un segundo, sin querer!

-¡¡¡Guarro, guarro, guarro!!!. ¡¡Eres un manoico sebal!!

-¿Un qué?

-No se. Sale muchas veces en la tele. Se les dice así a los guarros como tú.

-Solo ha sido una pregunta- Se defendió mirando al suelo, algo sonrojado.- Olvídalo, vamos a la cocina para lo del aceite. 

-Humpf- Fue lo único que respondió Kazuha.

El aceite para cocinar estaba en uno de los armarios de la encimera. Heiji cogió una botella y se sentaron en el suelo. Derramó el liquido espeso y dorado sobre ambas muñecas. ( Ensuciando el suelo). 

-Bien, ahora tiras de tu muñeca con fuerza- La niña asintió.

Ambos empezaron a retorcer sus muñecas y a tirar con fuerza, pero por mas que lo intentaba, lo único que conseguían era arañarse con el metal.

-¡¡No sale, no sale, no sale, NO SALE!!

-¡¡Ya me he dado cuenta PESADA!! ¡¡Eres una llorica!!

-¡¡No te metas conmigo!!. ¡¡Es TU culpa que estemos así, BAKA!!

-¡Tú tampoco te dijiste que no jugáramos con las esposas!

-¡¡Pero fuiste tú quien dijo que no se cerrarían por viejas y quien me las puso!!. ¡¡Esto es mal de ojo!!

-¡Me tienes frito con tus tonterías de la mala suerte!  

-¡¡No son tonterías!!- Gritó derramándole un buen chorro de aceite en la cabeza.

-¡¡Maldita!!- Chilló Heiji haciendo lo mismo. Los dos niños se pusieron a pelear con el aceite, manchándose a ellos mismos y a toda la cocina

Ruido de llaves en una cerradura

Puerta cerrándose.

Pisadas sobre el suelo de madera.

Ambos niños quietos como estatuas.

-¡Heiji, Kazuha!. ¡Ya estoy aquí!. ¡Al señor Kauki no le ha pasado nada grave! Solo he tardado una horita, espero que no hayáis destrozado la cas…- Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos.

Kazuha y Heiji encadenados con las viejas esposas de su marido, llenos de aceite desde el pelo hasta los pies y  la cocina igual de sucia que ellos. Si no tuvieran 5 años se preocuparía seriamente de que era lo que habían estado haciendo. Pero aun eran demasiado jóvenes…

-Ho… hola mamá.

-Se… señora

-¡Pero que demonios ha pasado aquí!.-Gritó acercándose a ambos niños.

-Estábamos… jugando a los… detectives y…- Tartamudeó Heiji.

-Yo cogí las esposas y sin querer se cerraron- Añadió rápidamente la niña.

"Kazuha…"- Pensó Heiji muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo?!. ¡Oh, Kami-sama!. ¡Por favor, no me digas que ha pasado algo mas!.

-Bueno… esto… veras…

Empezaron a contarle todo. La estantería rota en el baño del primer piso (Y todas sus caras cremas tiradas por el suelo), el incidente de la sierra y por ultimo el del aceite de cocina. Cuanto mas hablaban, la vena en la frente de la Sra. Hattori se hacía mas y mas grande. Y por mucho que repitiera que solo eran niños de 5 y que no eran conscientes de lo que habían hecho no se le iban las ganas de estrangular a su hijo.

Aspiro y espiro varias veces seguidas, hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se hizo estable, y con toda la calma que pudo, habló.

-Os dije que os portarais bien. Pensé que podrías estar una hora sin supervisión. Veo que me equivoque.

Los niños bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos, ambos con la misma cara adorable de arrepentimiento. Suspiró

-Vamos a pegaros una buena ducha y después veremos si nuestro vecino Asaba nos puede prestar su mini-sierra eléctrica.

-¿Si… sierra?- Tartamudeó Kazuha.

-Hai, Kazuha. Sierra. No te preocupes. Solo cortara la cadena. Heizo volverá mañana y lograremos quitaros el resto de las esposas.- Refunfuñó.

Llevó a los niños al cuarto de baño del segundo pisó, que era el que tenía bañera. Cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba, sus ansias asesinas emergieron por un segundo. Dejando a ambos niños en la puerta, recogió por encima el suelo lleno de tarros y dejo la estantería rota en un rincón hasta que su marido tuviera tiempo de arreglarla, (Léase tres años después).

Después vino el segundo problema. ¿Cómo diantre iba a desnudarlos mientras seguían encadenados?. 

-Os tendré que cortar las costuras de los tirantes del vestido u de la camiseta- Pensó en voz alta.

-¡¿Cortar mi vestido?!- Dijo Kazuha con una voz de alarma- Me lo hizo mamá.

-No te preocupes. Podrá volvértelo a arreglar. Y hablando de tu madre, tendré que contarle lo que ha pasado hoy aquí.

La niña iba a protestar, pero la seria mirada de la mujer hizo que solo asintiera levemente. 

-¡Y tú, Heiji Hattori, cuando tu padre vuelva decidiremos cual será tu castigo!

-Aa, okaasan.

-No os mováis de aquí. Voy a Buscar las tijeras.

-Bueno, anímate- Le dijo Kazuha al ver la cara triste que tenía su amigo- Al menos no se ha puesto como una oni.

-Eso es solo por que estas tú conmigo- Respondió. Pero no siguió ya que oyó pasos en la escalera.

Heiji y Kazuha jamás en su corta vida habían pasado tanta vergüenza. ¡Se estaban bañando juntos!. Bueno, los estaba bañando la Sra. Hattori (que no paraba de gruñir, refunfuñar y maldecir en voz baja), pero estaban juntos. Después de secarlos y que quedaran limpios e inmaculados  la mujer los vistió de nuevo. Por suerte Kazuha había venido con una muda limpia y un vestido de algodón con tirantes que se atan. Heiji podría pasar con unos pantalones cortos.

El señor Asaba se sorprendió mucho al ver a su vecina con dos niños esposados. Esta le explico en pocas palabras como los niños se habían encadenado mientras que ella estaba afuera ayudando a los señores Kauki. El hombre, muy amablemente, cortó la cadena con su sierra. 

Varios eslabones (cinco, para ser exactos) saltaron en distintas direcciones. Mientras que la Sra. Hattori agradecía otra vez a su vecino por haberles ayudado a esas horas Kazuha los recogió.

                                                                     ******

Heiji y Kazuha estaban intentando dormir en la habitación de él. Ella en la cama (era la invitada) y el niño en un futon en el suelo.

-Kazuha, ¿Estas dormida?- Preguntó muy bajito

-Iie. No puedo. No paró de pensar en el castigo que Okaa me dará.

-Yo tampoco. Pero, la verdad a sido divertido.

-¡Habla por ti!

Otro rato en silencio.

-Kazuha-chan- Murmuró de nuevo.

-¿Si?- Contestó algo extrañada por el sufijo.

-Arigato… por no decirle a mi madre que fui yo quien cogió las esposas.

-En favor por haberme besado la herida- Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Heiji también sonrió

                                                                     ******

Se sorprendió al recordar esa pequeña aventura de su niñez. Hacía años que no la revivía tan claramente.

Kazuha vio a Heiji durmiendo en la cama del hospital. Ese imbécil. Solo era trece años de cabezonería y estupidez concentradas en un cuerpo.

Miró el amuleto en su cuello, que se vislumbraba por el escote de su blusa. El de Heiji estaba olvidado en su cuarto. ¡¿Para eso se lo regaló?. ¡¿Para que se le olvidara en su cuarto?!. ¡¿Tanto trabajo le costaba llevárselo a ese torneo de Kendo?!. Ahora tenia un brazo roto y tendría que pasarse la noche en el hospital.

Kazuha empezó a enfadarse. Esas cadenas que contenían ambos amuletos eran especiales. Eran el símbolo de su amistad. ¡Estaba segura de que los protegería de cualquier cosa!. Por eso se lo regaló hace tres años. ¡¡Y al muy BAKA se le olvidaba llevarlo a un torneo!!

Una gran vena se dibujo en la frente de la chica. Ahora si que estaba muy enfadada. Se acerco a la cama de y…

¡¡PAFFF!!

-¡¡ESTUPIDA!!. ¡¿Por que me pegas?!- Gritó Heiji sobándose la cabeza donde le había salido un enorme chichón.

-¡¡Porque nunca me haces caso, idiota!!

**Fin.******

_Espero que le haya gustado. Me costo bastante terminarlo. Déjenme un review_

Ah,una cosita. El comportamiento algo histérico de Kazuha es debido a que yo siempre he pensado que es una chica bastante supersticiosa.

Glosario 

Okaasan = Madre

Otou = Diminutivo de otousan; padre.

Konichi wa = Buenas tardes

Hai = El sí universal de los japoneses.

Chibi = Pequeña/o

Aa = Es otro sí, pero solo utilizado por los hombres.

Iie = No

Baka = Idiota, tonto, estúpido y demás sinónimos

Okaa = Diminutiva de okaasan.

Oni = Ogro

Kami-sama = Forma respetuosa de dirigirse a Dios

Chan = Sufijo cariñoso, usado generalmente para niños y chicas, que denomina pequeño/a 

Futon =cama tradicional japonesa que se pone en el suelo

Arigato = Gracias


End file.
